lego_star_wars_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a jedi master, mentor to Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker, and padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. He was killed by Darth Vader on the Death Star, but continued to mentor Luke Skywalker until he came to Dagobah to be trained by Yoda. Background Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was mentor to both Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, training them in the ways of the Force. Born on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn. During the Invasion of Naboo, Kenobi became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo, but in that battle, Maul mortally wounded Jinn. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker to be his own Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker was made a Jedi Knight, and Kenobi and Skywalker fought alongside each other as generals many times. In the last days of the Clone Wars, Skywalker turned to the dark side, betraying the Jedi. Skywalker's new Sith Master, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, used Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order, though Kenobi survived and reunited with another survivor, Yoda. Kenobi confronted Skywalker, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Kenobi emerged the victor, gravely wounding Vader and remorsefully leaving him for dead. However, as Palpatine established the Galactic Empire in place of the Galactic Republic, Vader was rehabilitated, though he was forced to rely on a cybernetic suit for life support. Kenobi went into exile on Tatooine, where he would watch over Vader's newborn son, Luke Skywalker, who he took to live with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. Nineteen years later, Kenobi received a message via R2-D2 from Leia Organa asking for help in the Rebel Alliance's fight against the Empire. The droid contained the plans to the Death Star, a battle station created by the Empire capable of destroying planets, and the plans needed to be taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan. After Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial forces searching for the plans, Skywalker agreed to join Kenobi on this mission and be trained as a Jedi. The pair were taken to Alderaan by Han Solo, only for them to discover that the planet had been destroyed by the Death Star. Their ship, the Millennium Falcon, was captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, and Kenobi was confronted by Darth Vader. Vader and Kenobi dueled again, and Kenobi allowed Vader to kill him so that Luke and his companions could escape the Death Star. In the following years, as Luke continued fighting for the Rebel Alliance, Kenobi continued to give him guidance as a Force spirit, including directing Luke to the planet Dagobah, where Luke received training from his own Master, Yoda. Variations Physical Sw024.png|1999 (Padawan) Sw069.png|2002 (Padawan) Sw173.png|2007 (Padawan) Sw329.png|2011 (Padawan) Sw409.png|2012 (Padawan) Sw592.png|2014 (Padawan) Sw055.png|2002 (Episode II) sw055a.png|2002 (Episode II) Sw489.png|2013 (Episode II) Sw135.png|2005 (Episode III) Sw137.png|2005 (Episode III) Light Up Sw152.png|2005 (Episode III) Sw162.png|2007 (Episode III) Sw234.png|2008 (Episode III) Sw362.png|2012 (Episode III) Sw535.png|2014 (Episode III) Sw704.png|2016 (Episode III) Sw023.png|1999 (Old) Sw174.png|2007 (Old) Sw206.png|2008 (Old) Sw274.png|2010 (Old) Sw336.png|2011 (Old) Sw552.png|2014 (Old) Sw197.png|2008 (Clone Wars) Sw449.png|2013 (Clone Wars) Sw498.png|2013 (Rako Hardeen) Video Game Set Appearances *7110 Landspeeder *7161 Gungan Sub *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *7143 Jedi Starfighter *7203 Jedi Defense I *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7255 General Grievous Chase *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring *7665 Republic Cruiser *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *7676 Republic Attack Gunship *7753 Pirate Tank *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter *10188 Death Star *852554 Star Wars Magnet Set *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *7962 Anakin Skywalker and Sebulba's Podracers *7965 Millennium Falcon *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *9499 Gungan Sub *75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar *75021 Republic Gunship *75024 HH-87 Starhopper *75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike *75058 MTT *75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor Notes * Category:Characters Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:1999 Category:2002 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Jedi